


His Ring

by Namarea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namarea/pseuds/Namarea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another original poem written to preserve my sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Cried my way through this one...

In the open doorway...with a heavy heart...

He paused one last time to stand,

Recalling the days that had long-since passed

When he was still her man.

 

Something went wrong in their perfect world,

They fought and she caused a scene,

In front of God, and all who were witness,

She handed back his ring.

 

All who were present on that fateful day

Pretended not to see,

The pain that was etched across his face,

The longing not to be free.

 

His mind suddenly full of memories

Of moments they had once shared,

And the countless times he still remembered

That she swore to him she cared.

 

His eyes grew cold, as was his heart,

Vowing never to love again;

But that traitorous heart was all too ready to forgive

So away from her he ran.

 

In all his short life, only eighteen years,

He'd never known such joy and such pain,

Nor did he believe, that though he live a thousand years,

Would he know such emotion again.

 

The thought which crossed his mind of late,

Was that their love had been a lie,

And though he prayed both long and hard

It was not his time to die.

 

He'd been told in the past that time was the cure-all

To lessen the grief in his heart.

But how could they know that he had no intentions

Of making a brand new "fresh-start".

 

Things it seemed had come full circle,

She was on her way back to him,

Perhaps they were destined to live apart,

Perhaps their love was condemned.

 

For better or worse she made it back

And now he approached her again.

With all the love inside of him

He slipped the ring back onto her hand.

 

The onlookers watched from silent pews

And thought it no disgrace,

That as he said his "I love you's"

Silent teardrops trickled down his face.

 

He gazed longingly at the curls which framed her face

And the faintest of smiles her lips bore,

And he thought to himself that she'd never looked lovelier

Than in the gown of white that she wore.

 

He held her hand and closed his eyes

And for a moment allowed himself to dream,

Of the places they'd go of the people they'd see

It was perfect, or so it seemed.

 

Until reality opened the doors of the chapel

And the winter wind began to blow,

Chilling the souls of all who were present

As her coffin...was carried out...into the snow. 


End file.
